Yuunagi
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: For Atari AtagashiChan's contest! It's the Konoha annual end of summer festival. Romance is in the air along with Tsuande and Sakura's plotting! Plus Karaoke singing Jounins!


ACGOMN: This is a contest entry for the contest hosted by **_Atari Atagashi-Chan._** The category is Naruto. The pairing is Kakashi and Shizune. The genre is Romance/General, and it's rated T. Oh by the way I'm trying something new with my writing, so if you don't like how it's done tell me. It going to be weird.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, any of it's characters or anything else that does NOT belong to me. So NO sue!

**Yuunagi- Evening Lull**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

**Dedicated to:**

**Atari Atagashi-Chan**

_**Because I would not have wrote this story if not for her contest.**_

It was that time of year again in Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves). It was the time of year when everyone got out to have some fun. It was time for the Risshuu Festival (Coming of Autumn Festival) that began at the end of summer and beginning of autumn. Vendors and owners of businesses profited much from this festival. During the day children were running around playing the game stands set up and at night people dressed in kimonos and watched fireworks and other entertainment. For example singing, dancing, and various other things.

This was the time of year for the ninjas to relax a bit, because we all know they never get a break. Between missions, training, and eating they did not have time for much. Unless you are of age to drink, then you go to the bars at night. (Although most underage shinobi would say "If we are old enough to take someone's life, we are old enough to drink!")

Usually one might expect that the author would follow around one of the Konoha 11 (Rookie 8 and Gai's Team), but that is wrong. The adult shinobi have been around longer and are shrouded in mystery and deserve some face time. Although one might argue that the kids are plenty interesting, but the author shall ignore that.

So the author hides in the bushes to spy on one of her favorite jounin with her paper and pen out in a kimono. That Jounin is Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat ninja, Yondaime's prized student, Hatake Sakumo's son, one of the best jounin in Konohagakure no Sato, and Team 7 sensei. Kakashi is sitting in one of the indoor bars, not drinking. Although the author would like to see his face, that's not what the story is about. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono that had he original clothes under it, with concealed weapons. You can never be too careful. It seems that Kakashi is not alone however. He is with fellow ninja. Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Genma, Raido, Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ibiki, Tsume, Shibi, Inoichi, and Chouza were spread out at the bar drinking but not a lot. Although from what the author could tell Anko was drinking the most.

Kakashi was surrounded by his good friends and colleagues, but he noticed something strange. Like someone was watching him, how odd. The author noticed this and decided to scram before the author is caught. The author soon spots Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama, one of the Legendary Sannin, and the best medic ninja in the world. Accompanying Tsunade is her ever faithful assistant, Shizune, who is quite the medic herself and Tsunade's first apprentice and her old teammate Jiraiya, also one of the Legendary Sannin, number one pervert in the world, and author of the Icha Icha series.

"Jiraiya you stay close I don't need you to harass any of the young women here," commanded Tsunade, in a very serious voice.

"Yeah, Yeah," sighed Jiraiya, "Can we at least go to the bar?"

"That's where we were going," said Tsunade, "Right Shizune?"

"Yeah," said Shizune, "Anko invited us." So, they headed in the direction of the bar and the author followed. As soon as the three got there, Anko handed them each a drink and told them to sit.

"How drunk is she already," asked Shizune to the one sitting on her right, who just so happened to be Kakashi.

"Extremely," said Kakashi, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You think it's funny don't you," asked Shizune.

"Perhaps," replied Kakashi.

"You never give me a straight answer," commented Shizune.

"He doesn't give anyone a straight answer except Hokage-sama and Naruto," said Asuma, "Which is really annoying sometimes."

"You shouldn't complain you do the same thing to your students," said Kurenai.

"Whatever," said Asuma.

"So when are you two getting married," asked Kakashi, with a grin on his face. You could tell because of his visible eye that he was grinning. Shizune giggled at Kurenai who became flustered and Asuma who started coughing. Kakashi smiled. Man, for adults they do like teasing each other. They are very youthful, the author thinks she was listening to Gai's rant too much. Tsunade watched the jounin talking and suddenly had an idea.

"Um, I gotta go check on something," said Tsunade, rushing off. Everyone stared after the Hokage.

"Where's she going," asked Iruka.

"Somewhere with gambling," replied Jiraiya and Shizune, "and money." How wrong were they. The author decided to follow the Hokage. It was quite easy because many people were heading in the same direction. Tsunade looked in every direction and spotted who she wanted.

Team 7 were sitting on one of the benches. It looks like they are taking a break from walking around. Sai and Naruto seemed to have about a couple hundred little stuffed animals on top of them. Sasuke was sitting all cool like next Sakura who was smiling or more like laughing at Sai and Naruto.

"So, let me guess Sasuke won all these for Sakura and made Sai and Naruto carry them all," said Tsunade, walking up to the group.

"Yeah, stupid puppy dog eyes," grumbled Naruto under the pile of stuffed toys. Sai had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Do you need something Tsunade-sama," asked Sasuke.

"I would like to borrow Sakura for a moment," said Tsunade. Sakura got up and followed her teacher over to another area, where the author followed discreetly.

"What's up Tsunade-shishou," asked Sakura.

"I have an really good idea to play matchmaker with some of the jounin. I'm going to need your help though," said Tsunade, grinning.

"Oh who," asked Sakura, grinning herself. The author wondered if that would be a good idea.

"Asuma and Kurenai really need to confess with each other. Anko is still waiting for Iruka to ask her out. And someone for Shizune," replied.

"Shizune-sensei with who," asked Sakura, "Genma?"

"No, you know him very well," said Tsunade.

"Gai? Ibiki?"

"Not even close. Kakashi."

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Kaka-sensei and Shizune-sensei," said Sakura, "That's a weird pairing, Tsunade-shishou."

"But the are prefect for each other. Shizune might even get Kakashi to stop reading those damn books and might come on time to things. Kakashi might get Shizune not to worry about things too much and loosen up," said Tsunade.

"This isn't just a way to get Kaka-sensei to not ignore you during meetings and Shizune-sensei to let you drink on the job," asked Sakura, skeptically.

"Maybe," said Tsunade.

"I knew it," said Sakura, "But I'll help anyway."

"Good so tell the boys you be with me for a little while so we could set up a plan," said Tsunade.

"Sasuke-kun, Sai-san, Naruto I'm going to be hanging out with Tsunade-shishou for a little bit. While I'm gone don't kill each other, okay?" So the two super strength women were off to a café to talk.

"You know that's not good right," said Naruto.

"I wonder what they are up to," wondered Sai.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't involve us," said Sasuke, walking off.

"EH? BASTARD WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING," yelled Naruto.

"Home, now that Sakura isn't here," said Sasuke.

"Oh no you don't Sasuke-kun," said Sai, "You are staying put until she comes back."

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"Sai, I think Sasuke needs a beat down," said Naruto, getting up from below the piles of stuffed animals.

"I think so Naruto," said Sai.

"Che like you two can," said Sasuke. Oh dear there's going to be a big fight, so the author is running away like the wind after Tsunade and Sakura.

The author decides not to tell her readers about what the plan is until it is set into motion by Tsunade. Tsunade and Sakura's plan was quiet genius that no one would expect what it's real meaning is. It was only an hour later that Tsunade made the announcement to the whole village.

"Everyone I decided that we are going to have a charity karaoke contest between the Jounins of the villages," said Tsunade. "So the money you pay to see your favorite jounin sing will go to the charity funds of the village."

"WHAT," yelled all the jounins. The faces looked absolutely pale with they're jaws dropped.

"That's right," said Tsunade, "So the EVERY jounin must register with a song in mind in the next hour. Just see Haruno Sakura for that." After the crowd dispersed somewhat, every Jounin in the village went up to complain to Tsunade.

"Are you serious about this?"

"Why do this so suddenly?"

"You have lost it if you think I'm singing karaoke."

"Dear Kami, please tell me I don't have to do this."

"SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING," yelled Tsunade, "If you don't do this I'll make sure you're a-rank mission triple compared to when I was first in office."

"You're evil," said some of them, while the others looked ready to bang their head into a wall or kill something.

"You should have made the Konoha 13 do this," said Asuma. He is referring to the Rookie 9, Team Gai and Sai, if you didn't figure that out.

"It's more fun this way," said Tsunade cheerily.

"Yo, Tsunade how much sake did you drink to make this plan up," said Jiraiya, quiet amused by it all. Good thing he was Sannin status.

"You're lucky I don't make you do this either," said Tsunade.

"Damn straight," said Jiraiya, "Where could I get my ticket?" The Jounins glared at both Sannins and separated, grumbling something about evil Hokages with big breast and blonde hair and evil perverts who wrote the Icha Icha series. Ah well this would be interesting to see.

News spread like wild fire to the Konoha 13 who really wanted to see some of the Jounins sing and make fools of themselves. Well, in Lee's case to support Gai-sensei and such. Shikamaru thank the gods that crazy Hokage didn't make them do this. Naruto nearly died laughing at the thought of Kakashi singing. Sasuke looked amused. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were excited to see this more or less. Chouji was with Shikamaru on the topic. Neji looked like he was really trying to hold his laughter in at the thought of Gai or any of them singing, with most songs having a romantic theme to it. Sai thought it would be fun to watch. Kiba and Shino were ready to see how well Kurenai sings.

As people filled in the seats of the stadium where the show was taking place, and as the author got a good seat near the Konoha 13 and Iruka, the Jounin in the back were really pissed off. (The author got a person in the back to watch the Jounins back stage.)

"I can't believe her," mumbled Shizune.

"You're telling me," grunted Kurenai.

"This is so stupid," sighed Anko.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Asuma.

"I CAN'T WAIT YOSH," yelled Gai. Everyone glared at the overly optimistic spandex wearing jounin.

"I'm sure it will be alright," said Kakashi, "Though I'm not too thrilled about it."

"If only she wasn't the Hokage," said Ibiki.

"You're telling me that," said Genma.

"Hey, people show is going to begin," said Jiraiya, who was coerced into being the host by Tsunade.

"We know," grumbled the jounins. Jiraiya went in the front of the audience to begin the show for the audience.

"Welcome, everyone to the first ever Jounin karaoke charity show," said Jiraiya in the microphone, "I, your lovely host, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin and the Frog Summoner–"

"OI ERO-SENNIN GET ON WITH THE SHOW AND STOP TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF," yelled our favorite loud mouth ninja Naruto.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME ERO-SENNIN IN FRONT OF PEOPLE," yelled Jiraiya.

"JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU BRAGGING ABOUT YOURSELF ANYMORE," yelled Naruto.

"FINE," yelled Jiraiya, "Ehem, so let's see our first Jounin to be performing is Maito Gai." Neji and Tenten snuck into their seats as Gai announces that this is dedicated to his students by their names. Lee cheered really loud.

Everyone's face with terror after that performance. Gai's rendition of _I'm Too Sexy _was disturbing. The author is personally going to have nightmares for weeks. The following people to perform were Genma (who sang _Crash and Burn_, which was good), Ibiki (who sang _Breaking the Habit_ very well I might add), The first Ino-Shika-Chou group (they sang _Flying Without Wings_,which embarrassed their children to a degree of fainting, yes Shika fainted), Tsume (who sang _Total Eclipse of the Heart_, which had Kiba and Hana hiding under their chairs) and Shibi (who sang _Did You_, which had Shino covering his face, yes you read right Shino).

"Well those were interesting performances," coughed Jiraiya. "Next up we have Mitarashi Anko, who commands snakes and part time trains Uchiha Sasuke!" Anko walked out in a most interesting outfit. It was like her normal outfit, except more revealing.

"Hey their everyone in the audience," said Anko, "I'm going to be singing _Anywhere _dedicated to a certain chuunin by the name of Umino Iruka!" That had caused Iruka to blush while Naruto patted his sensei on the back, quiet hard I might add, in excitement.

"Well let's see if she is any good," commented Sasuke.

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me _

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free _

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you _

_And at sweet night, you are my own _

_Take my hand _

_We're leaving here tonight _

_There's no need to tell anyone _

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning light _

_We'll be half way to anywhere _

_Where love is more than just your name _

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I _

_No one knows who we are there _

_All I want is to give my life only to you _

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore _

_Let's run away, I'll take you there _

_We're leaving here tonight _

_There's no need to tell anyone _

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning light _

_We'll be half way to anywhere _

_Where no one needs a reason _

_Forget this life _

_Come with me _

_Don't look back you're safe now _

_Unlock your heart _

_Drop your guard _

_No one's left to stop you _

_Forget this life _

_Come with me _

_Don't look back you're safe now _

_Unlock your heart _

_Drop your guard _

_No one's left to stop you now_," sang Anko.

Jaws dropped. That was the best performance that night. The author thought it was very good. Jiraiya stunned walked up to Anko.

"Well, that was really good," said Jiraiya, "So what did the audience think" The whole audience erupted into cheers as Anko went back stage with a smirk.

"Beat that," smirked Anko.

"Next Yuuhi Kurenai who is the best genjustu specialist in the village," announced Jiraiya. Kurenai walked out on stage in a outfit that was similar to her normal one except that it was more of an evening gown.

"Ehem I'm going to be singing _Can't Fight The Moonlight_," said Kurenai, "Dedicated to a certain somebody." Everyone in the back looked at Asuma, with grins on their faces.

"Let's see how well Kurenai-sensei can sing," said Kiba.

"_Under a lover's sky _

_I'm gonna be with you _

_And no one's gonna be around _

_If you think that you won't fall _

_Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down _

_Underneath the starlight, starlight _

_There's a magical feeling so right _

_It will steal your heart tonight _

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss _

_But you know, but you know _

_That you, can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart _

_But you know, but you know _

_That you, can't fight the moonlight, _

_No you can't fight it _

_It's gonna get to your heart _

_There's no escaping love _

_Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze) _

_Sweeps it's spell upon your heart _

_And no matter what you think _

_It won't be to long _

_'Till your in my arms _

_Underneath the starlight, starlight _

_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right _

_It will steal your heart tonight _

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss _

_But you know, but you know _

_That you, can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart _

_But you know, but you know _

_That you, can't fight the moonlight, _

_No you can't fight it _

_No matter what you do _

_The night is gonna get to you. _

_(Your gonna know) _

_(That I know) _

_Don't try you're never gonna win _

_Underneath the starlight, starlight _

_There's a magical feeling so right _

_It will steal your heart tonight _

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss _

_But you know, but you know _

_That you, can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart _

_But you know, but you know _

_That you, can't fight the moonlight, _

_No you can't fight it _

_It's gonna get to your heart,_" finished Kurenai.

People clapped almost louder than what they did for Anko. Kiba was whistling and Akamaru was barking. Shino and Hinata were clapping normal, but Hinata had a smile on her face and Shino was probably smiling but you can never tell with him.

"What a beautiful performance," said Jiraiya, "so next up we have Sarutobi Asuma who is the Sandaime-sama's son!" Asuma walked out in his normal outfit, with a sour look on his face. He really hoped that Kakashi's suggestion of song didn't suck.

"I'll be singing _Can't Fight This Feeling_," said Asuma.

"Oh, this not going to be pretty," said Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji at the same time. They are still recovering from when their father's sang.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. _

_What started out as friendship, _

_Has grown stronger. _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_I tell myself that I can't hold OUT forever. _

_I said there is no reason for my fear. _

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together. _

_You give my life direction, _

_You make everything so clear. _

_And even as I WANDER, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the window, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever THOUGHT I MIGHT. _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crashing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. _

_I've been running round in circles in my mind. _

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, _

_Cause you take me to the places, _

_That alone I'd never find. _

_And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the wind, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crashing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._" sang Asuma.

"Oh shit that was actually good," said Shikamaru. Ino's jaw dropped and Chouji dropped his bag of chips. (GASP!)The crowd cheered loudly.

"That's Sarutobi-sensei's son for you," said Jiraiya."Ah next up is Shizune, the first apprentice of our very own Hokage!" Shizune walked on stage in a black kimono decorated in yellow moons.

"Hey there I'm singing _Second Chances_," said Shizune.

"Heh, this will be good," said Tsunade, with a smile on her face. She was the only one who knew how well Shizune sings.

"_Sometimes we get second chances_

_And sometimes we never make it past the first_

_It really makes you wonder why somethings happen when they do_

_It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you_

_And when you say _

_It doesn't matter well it does_

_And all it takes_

_Is a mistake to eat your words_

_Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight_

_Sometimes we never see the warning_

_And the voice in your head tells you not to go_

_It really makes me wonder why somethings happen when they do_

_It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you_

_And when you say_

_It doesn't matter well it does_

_And all it takes_

_Is a mistake to eat your words_

_Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight_

_And when you look its gone its too late to turn around_

_And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done_

_And when you say _

_It doesn't matter well it does_

_And all it takes_," sang Shizune.

Her appaluse was the loudest, which it also helped that Naruto and Sakura were screaming (or chanting, whatever you want to call it) her name. Shizune blushed and went back stage.

"Damn Shizune I didn't know you could sing that well," said Anko.

"Ah, I guess," said Shizune.

"AND Last but definitely not least Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat ninja, Yondaime's prized student and teacher of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke," announced Jiraiya.

Kakakshi sighed and slowly walked out on stage in his normal jounin outfit. He changed out of his kimono a while ago, as it was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm singing _I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For_," drawled Kakashi.

"Yep that Kaka-sensei for you alright," said Naruto, "He looks ready for bed. That old man."

"Hey don't call him that, you know how he is if you do call him that," said Sakura.

"Oh whatever," said Naruto. He wasn't one to called adults by their proper titles, the author knew.

"_I have climbed the highest mountains _

_I have run through the fields _

_Only to be with you _

_Only to be with you _

_I have run I have crawled _

_I have scaled these city walls _

_Only to be with you _

_But I still haven't found _

_What I'm looking for _

_But I still haven't found _

_What I'm looking for _

_I have kissed honey lips _

_Felt the healing in her fingertips _

_It burned like fire _

_This burning desire _

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels _

_I have held the hand of a devil _

_It was warm in the night _

_I was cold as a stone _

_But I still haven't found _

_What I'm looking for _

_But I still haven't found _

_What I'm looking for _

_I believe in the Kingdom Come _

_Then all the colors will bleed into one _

_But yes I'm still running. _

_You broke the bonds _

_You loosened the chains _

_You carried the cross _

_And my shame _

_And my shame _

_You know I believed it _

_But I still haven't found _

_What I'm looking for _

_But I still haven't found _

_What I'm looking for_," sang Kakashi

His fangirls screamed, people clapped and cheered. Naruto and Sasuke jaws dropped. Sakura cheered for her sensei. And the others looked shocked.

"Well there you have it folks. You got to see the Jounin of the village sing and all the proceeds go to Konohagakure no Sato's charity fund for orphans and the indigent," said Jiraiya, closing up the show.People began clearing out and the Konoha 13 and Iruka went over to the Jounins.

"Man, you guys for the most aprt did a great job," said Naruto.

"This was quiet a turn out," said Shino.

"Kurenai-sensei you were great," said Kiba.

"What about me your mother Kiba," asked Tsume.

"Uh, you were great too mom," said Kiba, paling considerably.

"GAI-SENSEI WHAT A WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE," yelled Lee.

"WHY THANK YOU LEE," yelled Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY," yelled Tenten.

"Yes ma'am," said Lee and Gai. You do not want to mess with Tenten, obviously or many weapons will be thrown at you.

"Kaka-sensei, Shizune-sensei, Anko-san you did great," said Sakura.

"Yep," said Sasuke.

"Guess what," said Tsunade, appearing out of no where. The Jounins glared at her. "I'm having a party for you guys at my house for doing such a good job collecting money for the charity."

"At least something good came out of this," said Genma.

"Damn straight," said Ibiki.

"Let's go," said Naruto, ready to have some fun or at least pull some pranks tonight.

"No pranks Naruto," said Sakura, as if she knew wha the was thinking.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," whined Naruto.

"You're almost nineteen years old Naruto," said Sakura.

"Your no fair," said Naruto.

"And," asked Sakura.

"OI, you two stop arguing_ and let's go_," snapped Sasuke. Looks like someone is tired and needs some beauty sleep.

"Now, now Sasuke," said Kakashi, "Let the couple argue."

"COUPLE," screamed Sakura and Naruto.

"They aren't a couple Kaka-sensei," said Sai.

"Ah, you are right. So Sasuke when are you asking Sakura to marry you then," said Kakashi, amused.

"SENSEI," yelled Sakura and Sasuke embarrassed.

"Kakashi lay off of them until we reach the house," said Tsunade.

"Sure thing," said Kakashi.

At the mansion fo the Hokage, everything was set up already. Genma was in charge of the bar that was inside the place and to make sure none of the young kids drink.There was a whole bunch of snacks and food. Anko was hanging on Iruka and asked him out for the following day. Asuma and Kurenai finally confessed their feelings for each other. Everyone clapped and a whole bunch of people said

"It's about freaking time!" And in response to that was glares from Asuma and Kurenai. So those two were the main people to mess with that night.

Kakashi snuck out onto the balcony. The author is under the balcony and wondering if this is going to be another cliche romance scene. Kakashi was tired of the people in there for the day and just wanted to go to his apartment to bed and read Icha Icha. He loved his friends he really did but he was the type of person to like things quiet sometimes. But as he learned when you are friends with very loud people that never happens. Maybe he should go back in for one more drink then head home...

"Hey, Kakashi," said Shizune, handing Kakashi a drink. "I had a feeling that you wanted one by the way you were looking back inside."

"Ah thank you."

"It's too loud in there isn't it?"

"Jsut a little. I mean when you have Gai, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Tsume, Ino, Sakura and Anko all in the same room together it could get that way."

"Just as I thought."

"I'm just about ready to go home to sleep."

"I know how you feel. Today was a long day."

"Especially with Tsunade-sama's idea of a karaoke charity thing tonight."

"I bet she planned it with Sakura to get Asuma and Kurenai and Iruka and Anko together."

"Knowing them, that was most likely the reason."

"So we probably sang for no reason what so ever."

"Did the profits go to charity?"

"About half will probably make there the rest, we'll let's jsut say will be lost."

"Oh boy. Tsunade-sama has to stoop gambling."

"Yeah, right. That would be the day hell freezes over and Orochimaru is straight."

"You have got a point there. Although hell might freeze over someday, but Orochimaru will never be straight."

"Heh."

"I like talking to you."

"Wha? Really?"

"Yes, because you aren't as loud as the others and you are so smart."

"Why thank you Kakashi. I like talking to you when you aren't reading your book that is."

"Hah, very nice Shizune," said Kakashi. "The stars are shining brightly tonight."

"Ah so they are."

"It's nice, you know to be in times of peace again."

"I know, less missions. But we really can't slack too much."

"We'll be ready if someone else happens."

"Yep!"

"You know I don't why I'm saying this but do you want to go out for dinner sometime."

"Eh," said Shizune, blushing. "Sure." One could not tell but she always had a crush on the silver haired man since they met in the academy. A dream come true. Lucky girl the author thought, she gets to date Kakashi.

_By the next morning light the Yuunagi Festival will be over until next year. So one will have to wait to see what happens, the author concludes._

ACGOMN: Wow, really long. Well that's it folks for this one shot. I hope this is good.

The songs artist are as following:

I'm Too Sexy By Right Said Fred

Crash and Burn By Savage Garden

Breaking the Habit By Linkin Park

Flying Without Wings By Westlife

Total Eclipse of the Heart By Bonnie Tyler

Did You By Hoobstank

Anywhere By Evanescence

Can't Fight The Moonlight By LeAnn Rimes

Can't Fight this Feeling By Reo Speedwagon

Second Chances By Michelle Branch

I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For By U2

PLEASE REVIEW! You get the point.


End file.
